generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan
Vulcans (also known as "Vulcanians") are a Humanoid species known for their devotion to logic, and stoic natures. Native to the planet Vulcan, they were also a founding member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. History Origin According to Vulcan mythology, all creation arose from a "Garden of Eden"-like place known as Sha Ka Ree. One possible scientific explanation for the origin of Vulcans came to light in 2268, with the discovery of Sargon and his people. When Sargon explained that his people had colonized many worlds in the galaxy half a million years ago, Spock theorized that Vulcan might have been such a colony world. According to Spock, "That would tend to explain certain elements of Vulcan prehistory." In 2369, evidence was discovered which suggested that many of the galaxy's humanoid races were descended from a single humanoid race, the originators of the basic anatomy. Around 4.5 billion years ago, they seeded many worlds with a DNA code to guide evolution to a form resembling their own. As Romulans, a Vulcan offshoot, displayed evidence of these DNA sequences, Vulcans were implied to have originated from those ancient genetic seeds. Proto-Vulcan humanoids was an anthropological term that was used for the Bronze Age Mintakans, who maintained a mostly peaceful society and possessed an aptitude for logic. Ancient History As far as its memory goes, the Vulcan civilization had never been conquered. However, although it went back farther than that of Humans, there were still many gaps in Vulcan prehistory. The Obelisks of ancient Vulcan were lost for many years but were an important archaeological discovery when they were finally excavated. Around 2700 BC, Vulcans were barbaric, war-like and "nearly killing themselves off with their own passions." Some Vulcans began to mentally train themselves to suppress their emotions by the middle of the 3rd millennium BC, though they continued following a polytheistic religion with rompish celebrations and many deities, including gods of war, death, and peace. Although many religious holidays of this time, like Rumarie, ceased to be observed over the following centuries, some rituals were preserved, e.g., the Vulcan wedding ceremony. It remained unchanged from the "time of the beginning" at least until the 23rd century and included the Koon-ut-kal-if-fee, which allowed any betrothed to call a challenge to the death. During "pre-Surak" times, Vulcans also manufactured bracelets. By the 9th century BC, Vulcans were capable of space travel and Master Haadok and others had founded the P'Jem monastery on another planetary body. When Vulcans first went into deep space, they did not have to face as many encounters with hostile aliens as Humans did centuries later because there were fewer warp-capable species at that time. Early Vulcan space exploration included several expeditions famous enough to be taught at schools on Earth in the 22nd century. Time of Awakening By the 4th century, Vulcan was tearing itself apart. The Vulcans' rampant emotions, combined with a hostile warrior culture, led to many wars using terrible weapons like atomic bombs and the Stone of Gol. But out of this emerged a philosopher named Surak, who proposed leading a life governed by logic rather than emotion. His teachings quickly spread and were recorded in the Kir'Shara, finally showing Vulcan a path towards peace. Although his katra was saved, Surak himself later died of radiation sickness on Mount Seleya, which eventually became one of the most revered sites on Vulcan. However, one group still opposed allowing logic to govern their lives. "Those who marched beneath the Raptor's wings," as Surak called them, fought a final war with the rest of Vulcan and were eventually forced to leave the planet, becoming the ancestors of the Debrune and the Romulans. Space Travel It took Vulcan almost "fifteen hundred years the Time of Awakening, i.e., until the 19th century, to rebuild and travel to the stars. Vulcans attained warp capability some time after 1947. By 1957, Vulcans had several warp-capable starship classes in use, such as the D'Vahl-type starship and a type of survey ship. After the invention of warp drive, it took Vulcans a hundred years to design an engine capable of breaking the warp 2 barrier. Tellarites By the early 20th century, Vulcan had made contact with the Tellarites. Vulcans considered Tellarites argumentative, but "generally reliable," and they were known to pass on Vulcan distress calls to the Vulcan High Command. Andorians Contact with the Andorians also came during the early 20th century. According to the Vulcans, their first contact "seemed promising," "despite their heightened emotions." However, it was soon discovered that "they were duplicitous," wishing to only honor "agreements that didn't conflict with their interests." Soon, a border dispute – dating back to the 1950s and lasting two hundred years – began between the two powers, due to their neighboring home systems and the Vulcans being suspicious towards the Andorians' having a territorial and militaristic nature. The Andorians felt the only thing that kept Vulcan from invading Andoria was "the threat of massive retaliation." In the mid-21st century, the Andorians terraformed a class D planetoid which they named Weytahn, lying at a strategic position on the frontier between the Andorian and the Vulcan systems. The Andorians refused to allow the Vulcan High Command to inspect the colony in order to search for possible threats in the form of military installations, provoking the Vulcans to forcibly evacuate the planetoid. Sometime between 2058 and 2063, it was one of V'Lar's first responsibilities to negotiate the first territorial accords between Andoria and Vulcan. In 2097, a treaty was signed in which the Vulcans officially claimed Weytahn, which they named Paan Mokar, and a surveillance satellite was placed in orbit of the planetoid in order to enforce the accord. Humans By the mid-20th century, Vulcans were observing Earth and the Human civilization that inhabited it, but never made contact because they were deemed too primitive. The Vulcans were startled, however, by the launch of the first Human-made artificial satellite into orbit, Sputnik, in 1957. Surprised that Humans were advancing towards spaceflight so quickly, Vulcan survey ships began making routine flybys through the Sol system to keep an eye on how Humans were developing. These Vulcan watchers limited their observations to remote studies from high orbit. Vulcans were aware of Earth's World War III, but they didn't intervene because they felt it was a local problem they should not get entangled in. In 2063 however, the Vulcans were the first to make formal contact with the Human race, when a routine scouting mission noticed Zefram Cochrane's first Human warp-speed flight. The survey ship followed Cochrane's vessel back to his base in Bozeman, Montana, to meet the man who had achieved Earth's first faster-than-light travel and subsequently established formal diplomatic relations with Earth. An alliance that would last for centuries to come was formed between the two worlds, though the Vulcans initially refused to share advanced warp technology with the Humans and Vulcan historical records would later describe a "first contact with a savagely illogical race". During those years, Vulcans were sometimes seen with distrust, anger, or even violence by Humans. Arkonians In the early 2050s, the Vulcans dispatched a first contact mission to the Arkonians, who had recently achieved warp capability. However, similar to the initial relations with the Andorians, the Vulcan first contact mission was soon recalled, as the Arkonians proved to be "suspicious and deceitful." Over the following century, Arkonian distrust towards the Vulcans grew into intense hatred. Physiology Vulcans are externally similar to Humans, the chief exceptions being the Vulcans' notably arched and upswept eyebrows and distinguished external ear structure, the top of which tapers into a clearly defined point. Most Vulcans have straight, glossy dark brown or, more commonly, black hair and pale skin with a very subtle greenish tinge, much as the skin of Humans of European descent has a very subtle reddish or pinkish tinge. The greenish tinge is because of their copper-based blood, as oppose to Humans Iron based blood. However, some Vulcans, have brown skin, tightly coiled black hair, and physiognomic features similar to those found in Humans of African descent. Others share physiognomic features similar to those found in Humans of East Asian descent. However, most Vulcans have a vaguely Eurasian appearance. Refrences & Additional Information * }}}| }}}}} * }}}| }}}}} Category:Species